


Under the Hot Sun Once Again

by highonexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Death, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highonexo/pseuds/highonexo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun continues living in his memories, while the present has forgotten him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Hot Sun Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story, nor do I approve of overdosing for suicide. If suicidal please contact 1 (800) 273-8255 (US)

Thin fingers brush back pink hair in the middle of the summer night's heat, the moonlight is the only thing allowing them to see each other as the taller male moves in and out. The isolation of the beach house makes up for the crowded city where they come from.

"I love you," He whispers, and the pink-haired boy smiles.

A smile that is the reason Chanyeol would never hurt his precious Baekhyun. A gust of wind sends shivers down their spines, and he leans down to kiss Baekhyun feeling his chest tighten at the amount of love radiating in the small house. The bed rocks back and forth and a constant speed, and the frame hits the wall on every thrust Chanyeol gives, he keeps going and going. Breathing in the ocean's night smell, something Chanyeol will never forget, the only thing that all of his senses are trained on is Baekhyun. He pulls out and picks him up, the smaller male wrapping his slender legs around Chanyeol's waist, and they go outside settling on a beach chair. They want this final experience to be better then they had planned, so Chanyeol lays on the chair and hoists Baekhyun back onto his throbbing member. The night air engulfs them yet again, and the smell of sea salt and sex mixes creating a smell they didn't know existed.

He lowers his body on Chanyeol's erection and moves up and down, eyes never leaving each other. Another current of wind passes through their bodies and Chanyeol sits up, still inside Baekhyun, and they share their body warmth, breathing in each other's scents. Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol and lets out a small whimper, and everything becomes silent. Neither one of them is moving, they let the world pass by while they stay and embrace the past. The sound of the waves rolling in is all they hear, it's as if nothing else could matter more as long as they have each other.

They never wanted this moment to end, but sadly this was the last day they'd be spending on the beach. And some of the last moments they would share together.

 

* * *

 

They travel back to the city the next day and Chanyeol decides to live in the past before the present must take him back. And that's exactly what they do, re-live their best memories together as they share smiles and kisses.

Baekhyun laughs loudly and Chanyeol hits his arm like he always did. They look each other in the eyes and memorize every detail, every expression, every tear.

Chanyeol remembers how Baekhyun always tilts his head when he smiles, and how his mouth forms a rectangle showing both rows of teeth. And how his eyes shine brightly taking the shape of small crescent moons. The way his fluffy hair feels in the sun, bouncing when ever he walks up stairs. And when he walks out of the shower, water dripping down his lean body, towel loosely draped over his lower half exposing his hips. All the little things Chanyeol knows about Baekhyun come rushing into his mind like a tornado.

And he loses it, Chanyeol breaks down, the giant sheet he's put over reality had finally come down. He bends over, dry heaving, tears pouring out uncontrollably. Baekhyun lowers his head sobbing and wailing not wanting the present hour to come so quickly.

Thirty minutes remain and all they can do is hold each other before both their worlds come crashing down, there is no escape no hope no more memories to reminisce on. They've gone through every single thing that they've done together, maybe Baekhyun and Chanyeol are ready for their ends. So Baekhyun stops, he stops his crying and sadness and waits for Chanyeol to look up.

"We both know what's going to happen in a matter of minutes... but you know," Baekhyun chokes on a sob, "You know how much I love you?"

Chanyeol's face is red from crying, and he can barely meet Baekhyun's eyes. He does though, he looks up still seeing tears falling down Baekhyun's face. "I know," He whispers lowering his head, "After I'm gone, I want.." He pauses clearing his throat and looks him straight in the eye, "Baek, all I want is for you to be happy, You... you can't always live in our memories you know?" His voice cracks at that last part. Baekhyun gets up and walks towards Chanyeol, sitting on his lap and pulling the other in for a hug.

"I can never  _ever_ forget you Chan, you know that."

"I know," Chanyeol's head rests on the older's shoulder and in a soft voice he says, "Byun Baekhyun, I will never stop loving you, but you have to find happiness when I'm gone."

The door opens, there's a rush of panic and Baekhyun won't let go. There's a mix of yelling and chairs being kicked around, but Baekhyun's only goal is to not let go of Chanyeol. There's too much sound for Baekhyun to hear what was being said, so all he does is yell and cling onto Chanyeol's waist feeling the beautiful skin he will never get to touch again. Chanyeol is in a position where he can't fight back, kicking his feet will only result in kicking Baekhyun and his arms are being held tightly by two men. His eyes never leave Baekhyun's when they pull him off, their eyes meet and the last thing Baekhyun ever hears from Chanyeol is,

"Don't forget that the present will someday wash over the past."

 

* * *

 

 

Two Years Later

 

Baekhyun wakes up under the hot sun, realizing that he must have fallen asleep outside again. His skin burns and smells like sea salt, but he doesn't mind because the smell of pancakes are stronger than anything else. He sits up sticking his feet in the warm sand, smiling as he looks at the sun rising above the ocean. Baekhyun walks towards the small beach house and climbs up the stairs grinning widely when he sees Chanyeol in an apron setting plates on the table. He looks up at Baekhyun and smiles back motioning for him to come over and have a seat. Chanyeol's brown hair glows brightly when the sun shines down on him, he sits right across from Baekhyun and beams when he takes a bite of the pankcakes he made. The pink-haired boy giggles at Chanyeol's reaction, feeling a strong sense of happiness settle inside of him.

"It's really nice outside, isn't it?" Chanyeol nods and smiles, picking at his pancakes. Seeing Chanyeol eat and move his hands makes Baekhyun content with where his life is at.

"I've been thinking about dying my hair blue like the ocean, what do you think Chan?" He shrugs in response and smiles, poking Baekhyun's arm. All Baekhyun can do is smile, it's what he's always done for the past 2 years.

Smile and laugh.

It's in the afternoon when Baekhyun asks Chanyeol what he wants to do today, but he receives no response. Instead, the brunette lowers his head to the ground and gets up from the couch. He pauses before lifting up his head to face Baekhyun, and when he does his eyes glisten with tears.

He speaks for the first time in two years.

Quietly he says, "It's time for me to go Baek," He smiles, tears rolling down his pale cheek.

Baekhyun doesn't understand, he can feel his throat tighten and his vision blurs from the tears forming. Chanyeol steps forward grabbing Baekhyun's face and kisses his lips lightly, he pulls away seconds later giving him a sad smile. He turns around a begins to walk away but stops and takes one last look at the Baekhyun who's face is the definition of despair.

"It seems as though the present has came to tell the past that it is no longer needed." And Chanyeol waves a goodbye as he walks into the sunlight.

Baekhyun sits there letting everything fall into place and begins to cry, he let's out everything he's held in for two years. The anger, the sadness, the bitter loss he had to face. He screams so loud that a city twenty miles away would be able to hear, he slams his fist into the table throwing and smashing everything in sight. He sobs loudly walking to the kitchen and throws the plates at the wall, not caring that he's stepping on broken shards of plate.

The sound of footsteps come running down the stairs, "Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Calm down and tell me what's wrong," The girl wears an expression of worry and her eyes show confusion. Baekhyun stops and collapses on the ground, his whole body is in pain but his heart hurts the most. The girl rushes to the kitchen to grab the first aid kit and asks, "Baekhyun... what happened?"

"You... who are you," He asks in a quite voice.

"I'm your caretaker," She looks at him with concern, "Baekhyun, what happened? This morning you were completely fine, I made you pancakes and left for a couple hours."

"But where did he go?" Baekhyun pleads for an answer as if his life depends on it.

"Who Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol."

"Oh, Baekhyun," She sighs bringing him in for a hug, "Chanyeol passed away two years ago on this day. I'm so sorry."

Baekhyun's body seems to go limp from all the life draining from his body, the world has left him behind to dwell on memories but now it's back. The present-day has left no mercy on Baekhyun's soul, every single moment he's spent with Chanyeol seems to fade away in an instance.

_Don't forget that the present will someday wash over the past._

Baekhyun messed up, he should have listened to what Chanyeol said, and now he's left with an empty feeling settling inside the core of his heart.

The girl brings Baekhyun to the couch and sets him there, "I'll let you have some time alone."

She leaves, letting Baekhyun sit there alone and think of how much he has lost. Time passes and Baekhyun scans the mess he has made, wondering if his caretaker will clean it up for him. He feels like the reality of the two years is slowly entering him and his hallucinations are subsiding. But he doesn't want them gone, he wants his made up Chanyeol to come back and stay a little longer.

 

* * *

 

 

He wakes up, eyes raw from crying, and he's under the hot sun once again. Baekhyun doesn't remember coming outside last night, he puts his feet in the warm sand looking at the small beach house. He walks up the steps thinking of what Chanyeol cooked for breakfast, as soon as he opens the door he sees the broken plates on the ground and a wave of nostalgia hits him. He holds back the tears welling in his eyes and notices a note on the refrigerator. 

_I've gone out to get groceries, I'll clean up the mess later. Expect me to be back around 1pm. If  you need anything call the number on the sticky note next to the phone_

_-Yoona_

Baekhyun calls to tell her not to come back, he isn't sure if he meant for ever or just for the day. Yoona doesn't know either, she hesitates on whether or not she should at least offer to clean up. But Baekhyun has made it clear that he just wants to be alone, and she respects that and soon hangs up.

She has a feeling that would be the last she will ever hear from him again.

 

* * *

 

 

Night comes and baekhyun sits on the beach chair outside lemonade in his right hand, pain killers in the left. He doesn't cry, he just sits outside feeling the wind brush through his pink hair. And he remembers how'd they'd lay together on the small beach chair, the nights where Chanyeol's breath would ghost along Baekhyun's neck. Where they would kiss each other on full moons and bathe in the sun when they were tired, and waking up outside, sun beating against their skin. The first thing they would see in the morning were each other, but now all Baekhyun see's is the sand, an empty beach chair, and the sun only tormenting his skin. He misses feeling Chanyeol's skin against his, eating pancakes while planning what they would do together. 

It's all gone, the present has pushed away the past not leaving any room for rehabilitation.

Baekhyun lays on the beach chair looking out into the ocean, "Chan, you know I wouldn't be able to make it without you. I miss you so much. The emptiness in my heart is killing me, and I can't take it anymore I just wanna be with you again. I know you told me to find happiness without you, but I can't. I don't want to live another day without you, I can't handle waking up alone anymore you know? Just... promise me that on the other side... we'll see each other again okay? I love you." He lets the tears fall as he presses the cold glass of lemonade to his lips, the taste is sour and sweet just like Chanyeol used to like it. He opens the bottle that is labeled 'Pain Killers' only what's inside of it is just a mix of other medications he's found around the house. Baekhyun breaths in and out, pops two in his mouth at a time, and takes a sip until all twenty-five plus pills are gone.

He waits and watches as the sun sets, letting the full moon appear. His skin becomes cold and clammy and he breaks out in a cold sweat, breathing slowly.

The moon is full and casts it reflection on the quite waves, nothing but the sound of Baekhyun's slow breathing and the ocean can be heard. 

He finally closes his eyes loosing all feeling in his body.

Darkness engulfs him.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun beats down but has no effect on Baekhyun's skin, he slowly opens his seeing how everything is much brighter than before. He sits up in the beach chair, and stays there for a while wondering what's missing.

Chanyeol.

He didn't wake up beside him and Baekhyun panics, he runs inside calling out his name. No response, he spends the whole day asking himself where Chanyeol is, but the day goes by fast. 

The sun sets and Baekhyun feels empty. No tears slide down his cheeks, he's devoid of any feelings besides emptiness and it hurts, it hurts more than anything he has ever imagined. He chokes on nothing, trying to let anger or sadness come out of him, but still nothing happens. His eyes are heavy and his body feels weak, but still he goes outside to sit on the beach chair. 

The sand is no longer warm between his toes, and he doesn't like it, even his hair doesn't blow in the wind. He doesn't need to bring a blanket outside anymore because he doesn't get cold, he lies down looking up at the moonlight illuminating everything around him. It's odd because the waves still roll in but they don't make any noise anymore, he only hears the wind. Baekhyun's eyes never close because he isn't tired, and he probably never will be, but he still lays there looking up at the sky. He notices the clouds moving, making odd shapes and moving at odd speeds, he can only watch as they seem to form letters.

Sudeenly everything stops, Baekhyun freezes, every muscle refusing to move an inch. 

_I told you to find happiness, and you didn't listen. I never wanted your life to end like this. I wanted to see you grow and become peaceful with what they did to me, but you didn't and I'm sad about that. Baek, I love you and I'm sorry it has to be this way._

In an instant a rush of emotions hits Baekhyun and he curls up in a ball crying, letting everything in his heart leave. He can't forgive himself for what he has done, and he knows that it hurt Chanyeol more than it did him. Rain begins pouring down and it causes Baekhyun to feel even more pain, because he can't even feel the rain on his skin. The whole universe has seemed to have given up on him.

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol finishes writing in the sky and he feels tears rolling down his cheek.

This will truly be the last time they ever hear from one another again.

 


End file.
